How Far We've Come
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: The story of payback..R/J and B/E REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot I was meaning to do for a while and just wanted to do it tonight. Enjoy! **

"YOU LOVED WHO?!" Renesmee Cullen screamed at the top of her lungs.

It has been 15 years since the Volturi encounter and everything was going perfect and smoothly. There were no fights, killings or battles; everything was going perfect and smoothly. Bella loved being a vampire more than anything and Edward loved having her in his life, they were (to say the least) inseparable. Of course they had Renesmee to raise but they always had someone by their side to help, either Jake or Rosalie or someone in the family. Once Renesmee was 4 years old she started to develop feeling for Jake, much to Edwards's dismay.

Now, 15 years later, Renesmee and Jake were in the cottage by themselves while everyone else was in the main house. Today was the day that Jake was going to tell dear Nessie his past relationships, well more importantly his and Bella's. Everyone thought it was best if they let Jacob do this by himself without any interruptions. Once he got Nessie on the couch he took a deep breath and dove into the story.

"Nessie, there's something I need to tell you" He said

"What Jake?"

"Well remember when I told you that I only loved one person before you?"

"Ya….?" She said like it was something obvious.

"Well that person was…Bella."

"Wait….who" Renesmee looked as though she had been hit by lightening

"Bella….Swan." He said again slowly and in a whisper.

"YOU LOVED WHO?!?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was beginning to come off the couch so Jake thought it was best to stand up as well.

"NO! Renesmee!! It was wayyyyy before you were born! She was my best friend and I was attracted to her but now I know it was you inside; well half of you-" Before Jacob could say anything else he felt the impact of a hand punch his jaw.

"OW!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jacob screamed from the pain in his jaw.

"For being an CREEPER!" She screamed and then stormed out.

After the door slammed in his face Jacob then went to the main house to ask Carlisle to check out his jaw. When he arrived he saw everyone on the couch watching Dracula, if he wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed.

"Carlisle, can you look at my jaw?" He whimpered. Carlisle got off the couch and went over to Jacob who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, it was obvious he was in doctor mode.

"Renesmee punched me in the jaw." Jacob answered simply.

At that moment, everyone in the room turned to look at Jacob and then they all busted up laughing. Bella and Edward were in hysterics. In the mist of all the laughter Bella got off the couch and went over to Jacob.

"RENESMEE!" She screamed knowing she was less than 50 feet away. Within 2 minutes Renesmee came running in the room and looked right at her mother.

"What?" She asked

Edward then got off the couch and stood right next to Bella with his arm wrapped round her waist.

"Renesmee, we just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you." Edward said

"For what?" She asked clearly confused.

"For making a good punch without hurting yourself." Bella stated with a smile.

**Reviews make me happy...and you can get a hug from Emmett!!!!!**


	2. UPDATE 618

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACKKKKK!**

**Bonjour my fellow twilighters! I hope everyone is having a fabulous summer! I am writing to all of you to let everyone know I am currently hard at work on a NEW STORY! This story is something that has been in the works since November 19 (Yes that would be while I was waiting in line for New Moon) and It is finally being put down to paper! I really think you guys are really going to like this, its going to be a rocky roller coaster with some of our favorite twilight characters (who will be a surprise.) the only thing I would recommend to do would be to LOOK AT THE BATTLE AT THE END OF BREAKING DAWN! **

**Now, during my little break, I noticed I have recieved TONS of alerts and reviews on Outside Looking in and would like to tell everyone that I have not abandoned it yet. It is still one that runs through my mind constantly and consider alot of the time its just that I need to sit down and reread Twilight at some point in my life to do that, so it might be a while. **

**Now, I need to get back to writing the new story which I will be publishing in an hour. **

**Love, **

**EatSleepWriteSing (previously known as: TwilightLover4eva)**


End file.
